Una Aventura a Solas
by Diana Schnee
Summary: Akko hace enojar a Diana causando que esta no le quiera hablar ni dirija la palabra, todo por una palabra que para Diana es demasiado vulgar, Akko sin saberlo y queriendo buscar arreglar las cosas con la joven Cavendish, busca la ayuda de su querida Profesora, Chariot du Nord


Era una noche tranquila en la escuela de Luna Nova, en la habitación del equipo rojo se encontraban cierta castaña junto con una rubia, sabían que tenían la noche para ellas solas.

Akko: -abrazando de la cintura a Diana mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos- Diana~ -se acerca susurrando al oído de la joven Cavendish- vamos a tener una aventura en mi cama esta noche~

Diana: -sonrojándose demasiado mientras se separa de la castaña al escuchar eso- ¡Akko! eso es demasiado vulgar!, ¡aparte donde escuchaste esa vulgaridad!

Akko: -agarra a Diana y la acuesta en la cama- tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso Diana~ -sonrisa gatuna- y lo escuche por la Prof. Chariot cuando pasaba por su cuarto, se lo estaba diciendo justamente a la Prof. Croix

Diana: -tararea mientras sigue apenada mirando a otro lado, para luego separarse de Akko y dirigirse a la puerta- entonces, para la próxima por favor, dí tengamos una aventura a solas!, ¡pero no esa vulgaridad! -sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe-

Akko sin poder responder o reaccionar ante el comportamiento de la joven Cavendish decide pegar un grito de disgusto y tirarse hacia atrás en su cama, haciendo un puchero se dice para ella misma.

Akko: Mou... ni que se escuchara tan feo lo que dije no sé porque Diana, ¡tiene que exagerar todo!

Al día siguiente, la joven Cavendish se dirige a la habitación de la Prof. Chariot, para poder hablar con ella de una mejor precaución sobre su vocabulario y lo que hace.

Diana: -tocando la puerta- Prof. Chariot, ¿está presente?, necesito hablar unas cosas con usted por favor

Chariot: -al escuchar la puerta ser tocada y más por la voz de la joven Cavendish, acomodando sus lentes con cuidado mientras mira hacia la puerta- Oh, pasa adelante Diana -viendo que la joven Cavendish, que es lo que necesitas hablar para que te traiga tan temprano a estos lugares

Diana: -terminando de entrar a la habitación de la Prof. Chariot, la mira fijamente- vengo hablar con usted Prof. Chariot, debe tener mucho más cuidado con lo que diga aquí en su habitación y más si se trata con Akko

Chariot: -sentándose mientras mira a Diana- Oh... y porque dices eso Diana -acomodando sus lentes sintiéndose nerviosa-

Diana: -poniéndose firme mientras mira seria a la Prof. Chariot- lo digo porque Akko anoche me dijo algo que escucho de parte de usted, Prof. Chariot

Chariot: -poniéndose nerviosa mientras mira a otro lado- y que dijo Akko, para que te tenga que traer aquí Diana

Diana: -suspirando mientras mira fríamente a la Prof. Chariot- Akko dijo esto "vamos a tener una aventura en mi cama esta noche", eso lo escucho por usted mientras se lo decía a la Prof. Croix

Habiendo un silencio presente al terminar de decir Diana esas palabras, Chariot se encontraba con un sonrojo demasiado fuerte y sus nervios a millón, mientras Diana con un sonrojo notable se giraba para salir de la habitación de Chariot.

Diana: Espero -tosiendo sobre su mano- no sea tan vulgar Prof. Chariot, ya que Akko me amenazo con acostumbrarme, además eso lo imaginaba únicamente de la Prof. Croix, pero no de usted Prof. Chariot

Al estar por irse la joven Cavendish, escucha que alguien se desploma dando una ligera vuelta mira a Chariot desmayada y luego escucha un grito atrás de ella mientras corre rápidamente.

Croix: -corriendo y levantando a Chariot con cuidado entre sus brazos, mira a Diana con molestia- ¡Diana! ¿Qué le hiciste a Chariot?

Diana: -mirando fulminante a Croix para girarse de nuevo- Pregúntale a la Prof. Chariot personalmente que le paso para que se desmayara -se retira-

Croix: -mirando a Chariot- Oh querida... que hiciste ahora...

Al haber pasado una hora luego de que Diana se retirara y Croix llegara a la habitación de Chariot, comenzando ella a reaccionar, mirando a todos lados logra observar a su amada, sentada comiendo Ramen mientras la mira fijamente.

Chariot: -apretando un poco su cabeza mientras mira a todos lados mareada- Ugh... Croix... ¿qué paso?, ¿porque ando en el sofá y me siento tan mareada?

Croix: -comiendo ramen- te desmayaste de pronto Chariot, sé que Diana estaba aquí mientras yo llegaba, te vi desmayada pero no me quiso decir que paso, así que me dijo que te preguntara a ti -alzando leve una ceja- cuéntame mi querida Chariot que te ocurrió

Chariot: -respirando hondo mientras siente su cara muy sonrojada- espero no te vayas a reír por lo que contare Croix...

Comenzando Chariot a contar todo lo que paso con Diana mientras Croix la miraba seria escuchando atentamente todo, al terminar de explicar todo Chariot, escupe el ramen por el ataque de risa que le da, causando echarse hacia atrás en la silla.

Croix: -riendo a carcajadas mientras evita caerse de la silla- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR LAS NUEVE BRUJAS!, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, LA GRAN CHARIOT DU NORD ENSEÑANDO COSAS INADECUADAS A SU ALUMNA PREFERIDA, JAJAJAJAJAJA

Chariot: -toda roja de la vergüenza, tapando su cara con sus manos mientras grita- CÁLLATE CROIX MERIDIES

Croix: -riendo más, mientras trata de mantener su compostura- Chariot, eso te pasa por estar gritando y no fijarte de que estamos en Luna Nova y que tu alumna preferida anda merodeando por todos lados, -riendo más hasta caerse de la silla- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, en serio Akko le fascina y encanta le gusta aprender de ti!

Chariot: -tapando más su cara mientras grita de forma ahogada- esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, por las nueve brujas que la tierra me trague...

Croix: -limpiando las lágrimas de la risa- Jajajaja, nunca cambias Chariot, eres demasiado distraída hasta en esto, jajajajaja -se levanta para acercarse a Chariot y así agarrarla del mentón- te eh dicho que amo verte así? -besa suavemente sus labios de forma muy dulce-

Chariot: -mirando a Croix a los ojos, estando aun roja de la pena y vergüenza, asiente con cuidado- S-si me lo has d-dicho Croix, p-pero ahora d-debemos tener más cuidado de no ser descubierta y e-evitar estas c-cosas

Croix: -se separa mientras sonríe con cariño- tranquila Chariot, pondré varios drones para cuidar alrededor de la habitación y así, cuando alguien se acerque nos avise y así podamos tener mucho cuidado o evitar estas cosas, jajajaja por estas cosas amo demasiado Luna Nova

Chariot: -susurra mientras ahoga un ligero jadeo- espero que eso funcione Croix, porque si no tu vida va a correr peligro de verdad -ocultando su cara completamente-

De pronto la puerta comienza sonar, causando que las dos se pongan alerta, esperando a ver quién está tocando.

Akko: -tocando la puerta- Prof. Chariot, ¿Esta Ahí?

Croix: -aguantando la risa al ver a Chariot pegar un chillido ahogado, se acerca susurrándole de forma burlona- apareció la gran alumna ejemplar de Chariot du Nord -sonriendo con malicia-

Chariot: -tosiendo sobre su mano, para controlar y mantener su compostura- Si Akko, aquí estoy, así que pasa adelante, ¿que necesitas?

Akko: -abriendo la puerta para entrar con cuidado, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza- Prof. Chariot, quería preguntarle sobre unas cosas

Croix: Oh -tararea- de seguro es de como coquetear a cierta joven Cavendish

Akko: -sorprendiéndose al ver a la Prof. Croix presente, tragando saliva mientras se pone nerviosa- Bueno... en parte quería saber si no han visto a Diana..., ayer dije algo que la hizo molestar mucho conmigo, causando que se fuera de la habitación y desde entonces no quiere hablarme, ¡me dijo que soy una vulgar... Prof. Chariot!, que tengo que hacer para que Diana me perdone... -mirando el piso triste- no quiero que me termine...

Croix: -ahogando una ligera risa por ver a Akko y más que todo escucharla- problemas del amor -sentándose para terminar el ramen mientras las mira-

Chariot: -estando sonrojada mientras mira a otro lado, rascando su mejilla toda apenada- Bueno Akko... deberías de hablar en privado con ella para explicarle todo, que todo era un mal entendido, que no sabías que lo que dijiste fue una vulgaridad o algo feo

Akko: ¡eso trate de hacerlo Prof. Chariot!, pero no me quiso escuchar -haciendo un puchero- me ha evitado en todo el día y eso no me gusta siento que, si las cosas siguen así, siento que me terminara y no quiero eso...

Croix: -cruzando los brazos al terminar su ramen, mira fijamente a Akko- Oh puedes usar la avispa del amor, eso nunca falla

Akko: ¡NO! ¡La última vez causo un gran alboroto y un gran caos y no quiero eso!, aunque gracias a ella supe lo que Diana sentía por mi... -teniendo un ligero sonrojo, ante el recuerdo-

Chariot: -quedando sorprendida por lo que escucho- ¿¡QUE!?, Cuando fue eso Akko!, Y Croix, no le des ideas raras a Akko, ella debe arreglar las cosas bien con Akko

Akko: -rasca su cabeza suavemente al escuchar la pregunta de chariot- lo de la abeja del Amor fue cuando Lotte, Sucy y yo nos escabullimos en la fiesta de Andrew en su mansión, como la fiesta estaba aburrida según el dialecto de Sucy, libero la abeja del amor, causando un gran alboroto, picando Andrew, para luego picar a otras personas y picar a Diana, ella -tapando su cara de la vergüenza- me confeso sus sentimientos

Croix: Oh~ vaya, la señorita Manbavaran merece un premio de mi parte por eso

Chariot: -mirando fríamente y en forma de regaño a Croix causando que esta se tense, respirando hondo para luego botar el aire con cuidado- Akko! ¡Sabes que eso sí pudo haber causado muchos problemas a la escuela! Sabes bien que si el padre de Andrew retira su apoyo la escuela se va a ir en pique... -suspira- pero ese no es el problema aquí... Debes entender que una relación es más delicada que una amistad, a veces si no nos damos cuenta podemos dañar a quienes amamos

Akko: -rasca su cabeza suavemente al escuchar la pregunta de chariot- lo de la abeja del Amor fue cuando Lotte, Sucy y yo nos escabullimos en la fiesta de Andrew en su mansión, como la fiesta estaba aburrida según el dialecto de Sucy, libero la abeja del amor, causando un gran alboroto, picando Andrew, para luego picar a otras personas y picar a Diana, ella -tapando su cara de la vergüenza- me confeso sus sentimientos

Croix: Oh~ vaya, la señorita Manbavaran merece un premio de mi parte por eso

Chariot: -mirando fríamente y en forma de regaño a Croix causando que esta se tense, respirando hondo para luego botar el aire con cuidado- Akko! ¡Sabes que eso sí pudo haber causado muchos problemas a la escuela! Sabes bien que si el padre de Andrew retira su apoyo la escuela se va a ir en pique... -suspira- pero ese no es el problema aquí... Debes entender que una relación es más delicada que una amistad, a veces si no nos damos cuenta podemos dañar a quienes amamos

Croix: -mirando al piso triste recordando lo que había pasado, haciendo una mueca de dolor- eso lo certifico...

Chariot: pero si ambas logran hablar las cosas, ten por seguro que se arreglarán -mira a Croix para sonreírle mientras se sonroja-

Akko: comprendo... Debo pensar más en lo que Diana siente... –asintiendo-

Chariot: -apretando uno de los hombros de su querida pupila para luego sonreírle de forma dulce y amable- Sé que puedes arreglar las cosas con Diana, ustedes han crecido mucho mutuamente así que, no dudes y ve a arreglar las cosas con ella, todo estará bien tenlo por seguro, tienes mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites Akko

Akko: ¡gracias Prof. Chariot! -sonriendo un poco más animada mientras asiente- iré a resolver las cosas con Diana, así que nos vemos luego Prof. Chariot y Prof. Croix -se retira corriendo a mucha velocidad-

Croix: -mirando a Akko irse, suspira- me pregunto si esa chica nunca se cansa de correr o es que tiene energías infinitas -abrazando a Chariot por la cintura- eres muy buena consejera Chariot, me encantas como das tu apoyo eso hace que me enamore más de ti

Chariot: -sonrojándose suavemente por el abrazo de Croix, dándose la vuelta para tener al frente a su compañera y amante- tú no te quedas atrás, aunque desde consejos algo extremos... ¡Y sé que Akko hará feliz a esa chica... -luego mira de una forma dudosa a Croix- ¡AUNQUE ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS USADA LA ABEJA DEL AMOR EN MI!

Croix: -Croix desvía la mirada mientras silba como si no supiera nada- aaaahhh... Ooohhhh sí! Estoy olvidando algo importante y tengo que irme ya!

Chariot: CROIX! –la mirada seria y con mucha molestia-

Croix: -se separa de ella, para dirigirse a la puerta- Lo siento Chariot, tengo que hacer esas cosas con urgencia -junta sus manos- aparte, me acorde ahorita de unas cosas importantes que debo hablar con la Prof. Finnelan, ¡así que nos vemos Chariot! -trata de correr sintiéndose agarrada de su camisa-

Chariot: -agarrando a Chariot, mientras la mira fulminante- tú no te vas a ningún lado Croix, este asunto lo arreglamos aquí y ahora

Croix: -temblando nerviosa mientras mira hacia el cielo- Oh por las nueve brujas, espero que un milagro pase para no morir aquí –respira hondo mientras calma sus nervios alzando las manos en son de paz- Bueno, Chariot como sabes yo siempre voy en fe de la ciencia y en lo nuevo -decía mientras chariot se encontraba cruzada de brazos- entonces por casualidad, ¡encontré una abeja del amor! Y... Bueno, el método científico requiere experimentación

Chariot: -frunciendo el ceño mientras la mira muy fulminante- cuando Croix! ¡Cuando lo hiciste! -se cruza de brazos algo enojada aun-

Croix: -riendo nerviosa mientras retrocede- ehh... Recuerdas ese verano? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que nuestra amistad era algo más que eso?...

Chariot: -enojándose más mientras se acerca a Croix- estás diciendo que cuando me confesé lo hice por culpa de la abeja!

Croix: - poniéndose a la defensiva mientras calma a Chariot con sus manos- noooo! Bueno, no del todo... Descubrí que la abeja solo hace que la persona aflore más fácil sus sentimientos... Lo único que la abeja causo ese día fue darte las fuerzas de decir lo que... -se sonroja y pone nerviosa- lo que ambas ya sabíamos que existía entre nosotras...

Chariot: -suspiro mientras sigue viendo enojada a Croix, mirando a otro lado- pero no quita el hecho que hayas usado una abeja del amor conmigo Croix, está bien dio la fuerza que faltaba para decir -mirando a su compañera- los sentimientos que tengo por ti, así que no te perdonare tan fácil esta Croix Meridies

Croix: Oh vamos Chariot -la abraza- sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo enojada conmigo -la agarra de las mejillas- que haría mi hermosa y bella Chariot sin su príncipe de armadura brillante que soy yo -acaricia sus mejillas mientras la ve a los ojos-

Chariot: -sintiendo su cara arder por las palabras de Croix y más por sus palabras, suspirando mientras abraza a Croix- aun así, no te perdono lo que hiciste, el enojo me puede durar poco o mucho pero no quita el hecho que usaras o experimentaras conmigo Meridies -la besa- así que esta noche dormirás en el piso junto con Alcor o mejor aún, dormirás afuera con Arcas sabes muy bien lo mucho que Arcas te adora Croix

Croix: -entrando en pánico- Chariot! Noooo, hoy quería volver a jugar a los aventureros contigo... Bueno, está bien acepto el castigo mi amada... Además, así Akko no nos oye... jajaja

Chariot: -frunciendo el ceño en forma de mucha molestia- otro chiste así y una semana enterará será Croix...

Croix: -poniéndose pálida mientras asiente como un cachorro callada, abrazando de nuevo a Akko- me preguntó si Akko ya encontró a Diana

Chariot: -abrazando a Croix del cuello mientras acaricia su nariz suavemente con la de ella- no tenía mucho que salió de aquí cuando ella llegó así que lejos no debía de estar, espero Akko haya entendido lo que le dijimos, no quiero verla triste.

Croix: oooowwww –sonriendo de ternura mientras mira a Chariot a los ojos con mucho amor- tan linda mi princesa preocupándose por su alumna, A veces Akko parece tu hija –besa suavemente sus labios con amor-

Chariot: -teniendo un ligero sonrojo por las palabras de Croix, corresponde el beso con cuidado para luego separar el beso- hay Croix que cosas dices... Ella es especial y sabes bien el por qué... Ella llegará muy lejos si se lo propone y estoy segura que Diana estará a su lado cuando eso pase

Ambas miran fijamente en dirección a la puerta sonriendo al mismo tiempo, para luego verse fijamente a los ojos y así darse un largo y dulce beso, Akko mientras tanto corre buscando a la joven Cavendish, logrando ver a Diana a lo lejos grita su nombre con mucha fuerza mientras la alcanza.

Akko: Dianaaaaaaaaaaaa~ -llega hasta donde Diana causando que la joven Cavendish se voltee con seriedad-

Diana: -cruzando los brazos mientras mira seriamente a Akko- ¿Que deseas Akko?

Akko: -respirando rápidamente mientras mira a Diana- necesito hablar contigo Diana, vamos a un sitio más privado por favor -mirada suplicante- debemos de hablar

Al decir eso Akko, la joven Cavendish seguía mirando de manera seria y muy fría a la castaña, dando un suspiro pesado mientras tenga sus brazos cruzados.

Diana: está bien Akko, hablemos, vamos al patio ahí de que nadie nos molestara en estos momentos -se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar mientras Akko aún cansada la mira preocupada mientras la sigue, ya estando en aquel lugar se sientan y Diana la mira aún enojada- Bien Akko, de que querías hablar, porque parece algo serio para hablar en un sitio privado

Akko: Diana... Perdóname, no pensé te ofenderías con mis expresiones, solo... Solo deseaba tener un buen momento a solas... -bajaba la mirada y triste-

Diana: Akko, tú sabes perfectamente que no soy una vulgar... –haciendo una mueca de molestia-

Akko: -apretando sus manos sobre su regazo- lo se Diana, pero yo no sabía que esa palabra era tan vulgar -sonrojándose- y por culpa de esa palabra te hice enojar y sentir muy incómoda y no era mi intención -sintiendo sus ojos aguados- lo menos que quiero es que estés enojada conmigo Diana, eres muy importante para mí, y perderte sería lo más horrible que me podría pasar -mira a diana a los ojos- en serio perdóname Diana, esa no era mi intención que te sintieras tan mal e incómoda... te amo Diana y lo menos que quiero es que te sientas mal por mi culpa, entiendo si ya no quieres verme más o quieras irte, lo entenderé

Diana: -mirando a Akko fijamente, sintiendo culpa al ver la reacción de la castaña, agarrando las mejillas de Akko para luego besar su frente- Akko... no me iré de tu lado, siempre quiero verte, pero eso de verdad me incomodo demasiado, espero no vuelva a pasar Akko, -limpia sus mejillas- eres mi más valioso tesoro, porque eres quien me hace feliz, pero, quiero que tengas mucho la próxima vez de lo que vayas a decir Akko...

Akko: -sorprendida por la reacción de Diana, soltando más lagrimas- entonces no vamos a terminar?

Diana: ¿cuándo he dicho que terminaríamos mi tonta? Solo he estado enojada -decía mientras limpiaba los ojos de Akko con su pañuelo-

Akko: Diana... Solo... Quería que nuestra relación sea más divertida... No es que diga que seas aburrida! -comienza a moverse un poco exagerada- es que quiero hacer cosas nuevas contigo! ¡Y, y, y por eso dije eso que escuché de la Prof. Chariot...! -se queda pensando-

Diana: Akko, ¿qué pasa?... espera... Akko! No me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta en que situación escuchaste eso! - se aprieta la nariz mientras niega levemente- no puede ser...

Akko: ¡La Prof. Chariot estaba haciendo algo inmoral con la Prof. Croix! No puede ser!

Diana: -apretando su nariz mientras frunce el ceño- por las nueve brujas... Akko... a veces te pasa de inocente, pero también de distraída

Akko: -estando roja y avergonzada mientras tapa toda su cara- en serio Diana perdóname, no.… no.… había entendido nada de eso... oh dios mío... con razón estabas tan enojada, en serio... prometo no hacerlo de nuevo -tapo más fuerte su cara ahogando un grito de la vergüenza-

Diana: Oh Akko... que voy hacer contigo -negando mientras suspira-

Akko: Yo... Yo no quería hacer esas cosas contigo -muy sonrojada todavía-

Diana: bueno... -mira a un lado sonrojada y apenada- solo… debes estar más pendiente sobre lo que escuches Akko…

Akko: ahora entiendo porque algo dentro de mi hizo que no entrara en ese momento a la habitación de la Prof. Chariot… -tapando su cara muy sonrojada-

Diana: -mirando la reacción de su compañera, para luego comenzar a reír- jajaja y hubieras visto a la Prof. Chariot cuando le dije

Akko: ¡Oh dios mío, se lo le dijiste! -se pone mucho más roja que antes- que va a pensar la Prof. Chariot! Ahora entiendo porque la Prof. Croix andaba muy muerta de risa

Diana: -riendo más mientras se abraza del abdomen- Ay mi Akko, eres un caso único y especial, pero más que todo me encantas como eres

Akko: -estando demasiado apenada mientras pide en murmullos que la tierra la trague, tapando toda su cara con sus manos- esto... no me puede estar pasando... oh dios no podré ver a la Prof. Chariot ni la Prof. Croix a la cara por un largo tiempo

Diana: -agarra las manos de Akko mientras destapa su cara mientras se ríe- creo que ahora aprendiste la lección de entrar a un sitio, pero eso si tocando la puerta antes de entrar -riendo más, mientras besa la mejilla a Akko-

Akko: -haciendo un puchero mientras mira a otro lado evitando la mirada de Diana, asintiendo a lo que dijo Diana- e-eh a-aprendido la lección c-completamente D-diana

En eso llegan la Prof. Chariot junto con la Prof. Croix, estando las dos juntas agarradas de las manos llamándola a ambas

Chariot/Croix: ¡chicas, hasta que las encontramos!

Ambas voltean al escuchar que las llaman, viendo de quienes se tratan gritan al unisón.

Diana/Akko: Prof. Chariot y Prof. Croix!

Estando el ambiente más calmado entre ambas chicas, Diana se levanta mientras mira a Akko, agarrándola de la mano mientras se levanta tarareando-

Diana: -apretando con suavidad su mano- creo que es hora de irnos, mi hermosa aventurera –sonriendo con tono muy divertido-

Akko: -teniendo un ligero sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo su compañera mientras hace un puchero- Diana! ¿¡No planeas molestarme con eso cierto!?

Diana: -tararea mientras pone su mano con cuidado en su mentón- no lo sé, no lo sé jajaja

Akko: -haciendo un puchero- Mou Diana... no seas mala conmigo, sabes que no fue mi intención!

Diana: -riendo mientras se acerca a ella dándole un beso lleno de mucho amor y cariño- lo se mi Akko, pero va ser tentativo molestarte por un tiempo con eso

Akko: -ahoga un jadeo mientras se sonroja más- Diana... no seas mala de verdad

Diana: -riendo con ternura para luego besar de nuevo sus labios- Vamos Akko, no perdamos tiempo, vamos con Chariot y Croix

Akko: -asintiendo sonrojada mientras camina con Diana en dirección donde están sus maestras- Te amo Diana y gracias por estar a mi lado siempre

Diana: -tararea muy feliz mientras besa la mano de la castaña- y yo a ti también Te amo Akko, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi Akko

Fin~

* * *

 _ **N.A: Buenas a todos, se que no me eh actualizado el fic de crónicas y lo de la semana dianakko week, pero se me presentaron unas cosas que genero que se me fuera de las manos, aparte de que el domingo tuve una caída fuerte que me desoriento horrible a nivel de la mente, ahorita ando mejor, este one-shot lo cree con un amigo, el día de ayer por actuación de Natalia (voz de Diana) y Marlene (voz de Akko), cuando estuvieron en Monterrey, donde hacen una interpretación de sus personaje, cuando Akko le dice a diana de vamos a tener una aventura, todo comenzó fue por eso, jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten esto tanto como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo con mi amigo, sin mas que decir, pasen un fabuloso día!, prometo pronto ya actualizar crónicas y nova fabulis.**_

 _ **P.D:**_ _ **watch?v=t5oGFfHwUVQ aquí les dejo la conferencia~**_


End file.
